One Day
by hayella
Summary: "One day, I'm going to see you but pretend I don't. It's going to hurt but please, bear with the pain." How long can you endure to reach the girl of your dreams? When there is no certainty of her answer, are you still willing to wait?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

**ONE DAY**

_Written by Hayella Flavielle Louisse_

**"One day, I'm going to see you but pretend I don't.**

**It's going to hurt, but please, bear with the pain."**

_**Syaoran POV**_

"Calling the attention of student Li Syaoran! I repeat, calling Li Syaoran from Class 4-D, Coach Terada wants you in the gym now." called the radio host loudly and firmly, not even I could miss the announcement.

I heard him. But as I stood there, stunned yet aware of the attention I was receiving, I couldn't leave my eyes off that one girl. My name was called via broadcast, surely she heard it too. Yet she kept her gaze on her pasta, unaffected by the loud chatter of her friends. I could have given them the credit, for they were already pointing at me, expecting her to look at me. I was expecting it too, since the entire cafeteria was already focused on me, most females even squealing. Too bad, she didn't even bother.

"Dude." I turned my head as I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Eriol, the team's best free thrower. As expected, he sent a flying kiss to her girlfriend sitting opposite my future girlfriend. She returned it too. I saw it only because I kept my stare on **her**. I'm sure she was aware I've been standing there for almost half an hour, watching her. I'm sure she was. Sadly, my presence wasn't enough for her to look at me.

"Didn't you hear? Coach wants you now. I bet he wants to discuss to you about our incoming match, which I might add is half a year from now." He grinned. Coach Terada had always been an early bird. Other high schools begin their training at least in the beginning of the school year. Ours begin even before the preceding year ends. He was that confident we're going to make it in the nationals as college students. And he already took the liberty of accepting the job as the university basketball coach in our prospect university.

"I heard you dude. I'm going." I half-smiled, my disappointment might have shown because he eyed me suspiciously. Eriol's been my best friend since elementary. We're like the brothers both of us never had. He didn't need to ask. He was aware of my unrequited love. And even if he's not my best friend, I bet he'll know it one way or another. The news of Syaoran Li, basketball team captain and Tomoeda's second brightest student and top one male campus crush being in love with Tomoeda's brightest and top one female campus crush have always been the gossip since day one of high school, day one being the day I confessed to her, day one being the day I'm still allowed to stand beside her and protect her from the male population, day one being the day I still have the privilege of being her closest guy friend. And even now, I do not regret I confessed to her on day one. It's a pity though, that after I did, she's always been so distant and started treating me invisible.

I stole one last look at her, and sure enough she still didn't look at me. I smiled at her though, hoping that even in the corner of her eyes she was noticing me. And I left.

_**Sakura POV**_

"Come on Saks, look at him! The poor boy's been staring at you for half an hour. Honestly, I'm surprised he's still loyal. Reality speaks he could have avoided the pity looks from both boys and girls. He's Tomoeda's hottest guy, not to mention, second brightest, and I heard he receives at least fifteen to twenty confessions a day. And yet, there he was, standing faraway and staring at you with the eyes that could melt even the coldest person in the planet. Every girl would kill to be stared that way, especially by Li Syaoran! Stop taking him for granted! Seriously, if you won't take him, I will!" Chiharu cried out in frustration.

I heard her. I heard all my friends telling me I should stop taking him granted. I've been hearing them for four years straight and I know it's not going to stop anytime soon, at least until I decide to talk to him. (sigh)

I'm not dense. I know he's been staring for a while now. I also know I was being irritable being the reason behind his sad smile. Yes, I saw it when he did. At least I can admit that when I was talking to myself, and to Tomoyo. And as much as I hate myself to admit, I do not have the courage to talk to him. It's not because it's been four years, not because I've already made myself used to treating him invisible. Contrary to popular belief, I care about him a lot that seeing him pained hurts me the same, or if possible, more than he's hurting. I know, if I tell it to any girl who sees how I've been treating him at present, she'll either laugh at how absurd it sounds or kill me for being stupid. People think our problem has a simple solution, that if I go talk to him, then it'll be settled, that we'll be together, live happily as a couple, and the story continues. Typical. But Syaoran knows I'm not that kind of girl. I won't give in so easily. I know. We understand each other, the only explanation why he hasn't forced me to talk to him and choose to respect my personal space. For that, I'm grateful. Ever since we became close, he's the only one who understands. And I wouldn't be surprised, if even after all that happened, he's still the only one who does.

"Calling the attention of student Li Syaoran! I repeat, calling Li Syaoran from Class 4-D, Coach Terada wants you in the gym now." We all heard.

I saw my friends grin. Now they have greater reason to make me look at him. I was right, the teasing began.

"Look at him! Gosh, isn't he just so cute?" Chiharu started, winking at Rika and Naoko. Tomoyo was just laughing at the craziness. And I, I was trying my best to avoid the temptation.

"I know right! He's the basketball team captain. He's handsome, bright, sporty, and rich too. Even I can't believe it when you said he's richer than you Tomoyo! I mean, come on, you have a movie theater in your room!" Naoko exaggerated her expression, and Tomoyo just shrugged.

"Bottom line is-" Rika cut her in but Naoko was unstoppable. She still managed to have the last words. "He's like a platinum package!" She and Chiharu squealed, fangirl mode.

I saw Tomoyo look at me with concern. I smiled at her, glad she was my best friend. From the corner of my eyes, I saw someone approach him. Then Tomoyo's eyes sparkled and I knew it was Eriol. Assumption proven right, the teasing shifted from me as the center to Tomoyo.

I chuckled when I saw Tomoyo return Eriol's famous flying kiss. Talk about cheesiness.

From the corner eyes, I felt him do it again. He smiled at me again, the sad smile that pained me. I had to squeeze the fork I was holding, pretend I was enjoying my pasta to hide the pain.

He may have noticed, because before I realize, he already left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Want more? Go ahead. Read the next chapter :) And if you'll be so kind, send me a review too :) It contributes in the publicity of my works. Thanks and God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

**ONE DAY**

_Written by Hayella Flavielle Louisse_

**"One day, I'm going to treat you differently.**

**It's going to hurt you worse than it hurts everybody else.**

**But bear with it please if you can."**

_**Syaoran POV**_

She did it again. I know she did, for she was giving her friends a forced smile. I saw her look behind her with eyes that wanted to cry. Her friends were not aware. They never were, except for Tomoyo. I saw her grab Sakura's arm and pull her away. I'm thankful she did, because I know just a few seconds more, and she would've cried.

A few minutes after they left, I saw a boy who I recognize was from our section came out from where she left. Yamazaki Takahashi, the happy go lucky class clown was the seventh who dared this week. No wonder she looked so worried, because the class clown now looked like a discouraged mime.

"Yo!" I greeted, not really aware of how he will react. He looked up, and the moment he met my eyes, he instantly turned back to the Yamazaki we all know.

"Li Syaoran! Do you know that centuries ago Cupid is only allowed by Zeus to use one arrow per year? It means that for a year, only one victim will be in love. So that person has to wait at least a year for the love of his life to love him back." He nodded, approving himself.

"Really? I didn't know that." I sounded less interested than I intended. It's worth a try. We both know I never believed his lies, and I never even wanted to hear it for as soon as the words "Do you know" left his mouth. But this time, I couldn't bring myself to do that to him.

"Now you know! And if anyone asks, you heard it from me!" He said cheerfully, pleased to be receiving the credit. If you ask me, if anybody talks about such ideas, the credits will be automatically directed to him. He's the only source of the craziest trivia in Tomoeda.

I watched him forcing himself to laugh. He's a good actor. I would have believed, if I didn't see him crestfallen just minutes ago.

"I was rejected." His confession caught me off guard. His eyes were looking at the fields but I just know his mind was elsewhere.

I just stared at him. Even I do not know what to say. How am I going to comfort a guy who was rejected by the girl I like?

"I never could have guessed, it hurts man, it hurts like crazy." He tried to sound normal, but his tears were the perfect give-away.

I sighed. I didn't even know why I greeted him. I guess I just wasn't used to a crest fallen class clown.

"Cry it like a man. I won't tell." I patted his shoulder, turned around, and was getting ready to leave. But I felt his grip.

"I don't want to sound lame, but-" He sniffed. I never could have imagined him sniffing, but he was, and knowing that it was because of Sakura…I was speechless. Knowing her, both of them were sniffing by now.

"Can you just accompany me for a minute, I don't know, maybe three?" His eyes were pleading. I nodded.

I just sat a few steps away from him. I wanted to think of something else, but hearing him crying while standing wasn't helping.

"You-" I hesitated, not wanting to offend. "You have a handkerchief or something?" He shook his head. I sighed, and brought out mine from my pocket.

"Here." I offered. He looked at me as if I was crazy, but we both knew better. Soon enough he took it and after murmuring a soft thanks, used it to blow his nose.

It was one heck of an experience. We weren't even close to begin with. But as I watch him heartbroken, I just couldn't leave.

Everything wasn't going according to plan. I was supposed to skip Basketball practice to study Physics but then I saw Sakura. Now, here I am comforting Yamazaki.

"You know, at least I'm luckier than you." He said. I didn't know what to say to that so I just waited for him to continue.

"I asked her if now she'll start avoiding me like she's doing to you and she said no." He grinned, I guess considering himself luckier than me was his way of dealing with the pain so I forced myself to just let him be.

I just listened silently. He has a point. For the past four years, she rejected 84% of Tomoeda's male population. It has always been a rejection from her part, but she never avoided any guy aside from me. I wanted to tell her now she's right. It hurts a lot, but I'm bearing it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me if you want more :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
